Bob's Bad Breath
Bob's Bad Breath is the first half of the third episode from the first season of VeggieTales in the House. Plot Bob and Larry are heading towards Pa Grape's store, with Bob telling Larry that he needs to buy a toothbrush, while Larry says that he shouldn't have left his toothbrush at the zoo because he's in the mood to buy sardines. Once the duo approach the store, Bob reads a sign on the door that reads "Help Wanted. Store greeter needed". This gives Bob the idea that he could be the new greeter for Pa's store, before he and Larry then enter afterwards. Inside the store, Mr. Lunt tells Pa that he only found two sizes of marshmallows, with Pa telling him that those are the only sizes they carry. Next, Madame Blueberry asks Pa where the Earl Grey tea is, before he tells her that it's down the aisle on the middle shelf. Bob then approaches Pa, telling him that he's willing to offer his services to him, as well as having a real knack for greetings and that he's the right man for the job, before Larry simply says, "He is really good at saying 'hi'". Pa then agrees to hire Bob as the new store greeter, before telling him that he has to have a good attitude, regardless of what his mood is, also telling him, "Being a greeter means wearing a smile and putting others before yourself". Once Bob agrees to this, Pa says that he'll start the next day bright and early. Meanwhile, Larry is wandering down the aisle until he sees some toothbrushes, before he also notices that the toothbrushes are on the shelf right across from the shelf where the candy is kept. After a while, Larry is able to pick out a toothbrush, which Bob is impressed by, with Larry adding that it was hard, but he did. However, Larry suddenly stops when he sees that the store has a deal promoting five tins of sardines for one, as well as free garlic nog. After a bit of speculating, Larry decides to abandon buying a toothbrush as he instead buys the sardines and garlic nog, with Pa telling him to brush his tooth regularly because the stuff will give him terrible breath. Later that night, Larry is staying up late watching TV while eating sardines, when his smelly breath suddenly creeps up into Bob's room while he is sleeping, which disturbs Bob while he is trying to sleep. The next morning, Bob is feeling a little tired, saying that he didn't sleep well because something stinky kept him up all night, not even noticing that Larry is now laying on the couch while still eating sardines. Bob has to get ready for his new job, telling Larry to brush his tooth and to find out what the smell is. After Bob leaves, Larry then says, "I think I'll brush my tooth... with a sardine!" After arriving at Pa's store, Bob says that he's reporting for duty, before Pa notices that Bob looks tired. After Bob explains the situation to Pa, Pa tells him to do his best, before Bob then says that he's confident that even in his current state of grogginess, he'll stand and say hi to all the people, which he demonstrates by giving off a big smile and saying "Hi". Pa then opens up the store after that, as Bob then says hi to two carrots who enter the store, along with Ichabeezer, though Bob is still feeling rather tired. Back at home, Larry is amazed that Bob got a job, which means that he gets the whole house to himself and that he can do whatever he wants. First, Larry then uses a remote to turn on his stereo before he starts rocking out, using a broom as a guitar, before deciding that he can also ride his bike on the ceiling, which Bob never allows him to do. After putting some glue on the wheels, Larry then starts riding his bike on the ceiling, but unfortunately, the glue then dries, which causes the bike to become stuck on the ceiling and for Larry to fall to the floor after that. Back at Pa's store, Bob is still feeling tired while still repeatedly saying hello but to no one, as Mr. Lunt asks Pa if he's okay, with Pa answering that Bob is a little tired. Pa then tells Bob to take a break because he's not smiling and that he's talking to no one, which prompts Bob to shake himself before giving himself a forced smile afterwards. When Petunia enters the store, Bob greets her with his forced smile, which surprises Petunia, while Pa is uncertain if Bob is really trying his best. Back at home, Larry is still goofing off around the house, doing things such as repeatedly singing "La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la", doing the worm on the floor, bouncing around while screeching like a monkey, singing the VeggieTales theme song while gargling root beer, and pretending to be Plantasaurus right in front of a card house. However, Larry's bike comes loose from the ceiling and falls on top of him, knocking him to the floor. After regaining himself, Larry then finds that he's hungry so he quickly rushes off to the kitchen to fix some lunch, before coming back with one piece of bread with haggis topped with Limburger cheese and the other piece with lettuce and tomatoes on it. After making them into a sandwich and scarfing it all down, Larry then starts singing a song about how he loves stuff like garlic-filled cookies, onion pudding, and sauerkraut popsicles and that he'll never brush his tooth again. After the song ends, Larry begins to feel lonely, saying that he misses Bob. Back at Pa's store, Bob is now rather irritable while yelling 'hi' at the customers that come into the store while Petunia is incredulous that Bob is the store's new greeter, which Pa answers with "Yep". Jimmy then enters the store after that, complimenting that it's a "cool store", before asking Bob if they are any sales to tell him about, but Bob tells him, "I don't know. My job is to stand here and say hi", before telling him to go shop. However, Jimmy has second thoughts so he leaves instead, before Pa asks Bob where his smile is, telling him that he needs to be more friendly and that they're going to lose business. Bob then gives off another forced smile after that. Pa then hears his cell phone ringing, before he answers it, revealing that Larry is standing right outside the store, telling Pa that he misses Bob and wants to know if he can also get a job, so that he won't have to be by himself. Pa then says that Bob could use some moral support, so decides to put Larry to work, which Larry agrees to, before he enters the store afterwards, which Bob is surprised about, asking Larry what he's doing in the store, before Larry answers that he got a job too so they're now workmates. Pa then comes back and gives a broom to Larry, telling him to sweep the floor, starting back by the bags, which Larry obliges to, saying that he loves "sweeping bags". After Larry heads towards the back of the store, Bob then realizes that the smell from the previous night is back while Pa tells him that he needs to run out back and take care of a few things, and for Bob to try and keep the customers happy. Larry is still sweeping the floor, but his foul breath ends up deterring Madame Blueberry, who is repulsed by the smell as she asks Bob what that smell is, but Bob irritably tells her that it's not him and that it's not his job, before Madame Blueberry asks him to do something about it, but Bob yells back that his job is to say hi, which only angers Madame Blueberry even further before she leaves the store after that. Mr. Lunt then angrily tells Bob that he should be nicer to the customers and that he's making them want to leave, before Bob angrily repeats his statement, which also causes Mr. Lunt to leave, saying, "I think your attitude is what stinks!" Larry is still sweeping the floor while still spreading his foul breath everywhere, which causes all of the customers to run away screaming from the store, while Bob is saying hi to the fleeing customers, before he wonders where everybody went. However, Bob then realizes that the smell is back, before he follows the smell to where Larry is still sweeping the floor. When Bob confronts Larry about the smell, Larry's breath is what causes Bob to realize that Larry didn't brush his tooth, before asking him, "What did you eat? A cat?" Larry then answers that it was the summer sausage, the garlic nog, the haggis, and the onion smoothie, before Bob angrily tells him that he scared off all the customers, and when Larry asks Bob if he smells him and if he stinks, Bob angrily answers "Yes!", before saying that Pa Grape is not going to be happy and that this is very inconsiderate. When Larry asks what it means, Bob tells him that it means to act selfishly and not think about other people's feelings, before Pa then shows up while wearing a gas mask and says, "Sounds like the pot is calling the kettle black", before asking Bob and Larry if they would explain where the customers went. Bob tells Pa that is was Larry's bad breath and that everyone left because he stunk them all out, while Larry apologizes for what he did and that he should have bought a toothbrush instead of sardines and garlic-flavored eggnog. When Pa asks Bob about his bad breath, Bob replies that his breath is fine, before Pa tells him, "A bad attitude is like bad breath", before Bob says that he didn't feel like he was in a good mood. Pa also adds that "part of learning how to be considerate is learning how to not just worry about how you feel, but how others feel too", with Bob quipping that he never thought of it that way, and realizes that a bad attitude really is like having bad breath. Pa then pulls out two toothbrushes and gives them to Bob and Larry, telling them to brush their teeth and that they'll try again tomorrow. Bob then notices that the handle of his toothbrush has the word "Attitude" written on it, before saying that he gets it. The next day, Bob is now more cheerier as he greets the customers that enter the store, telling them to let him know if he can be of any assistance, while Larry is now singing a reprise of the song that he sang earlier, this time singing about how he now brushes after every meal and that he gets smiles from his friends now that he brushes his tooth again. Characters *Bob *Larry *Pa Grape *Mr. Lunt *Madame Blueberry *Petunia Rhubarb *Ichabeezer Fun Facts Inside References *One of the things Larry does while Bob isn't home is gargle soda while singing the VeggieTales Theme Song. **Another thing he does is pretend to be Plantasaurus in front of a house of cards. Real World Explanations *'Pot calling the kettle black' is an idiom used to claim that a person is guilty of the very thing that they accuse another. Episode Transcript *Transcript Gallery Category:Episodes Category:VeggieTales in the House episodes Category:2010s Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Bob Category:Episodes focusing on Larry Category:Episodes focusing on Pa Grape